In the conventional motorcycle such as that described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-63657, the radiator is disposed on the lower side of a front portion of the floor tunnel portion, and the fuel tank which is elongate in the front-rear direction and has a small height is disposed on the rear side relative to the radiator. Therefore, it cannot be said that the space on the lower side of the floor tunnel portion is utilized effectively, and, of the space on the lower side of the floor tunnel portion, the portion corresponding to a lower portion of the head pipe is left as a dead space. In addition, where a luggage box is disposed on the lower side of the rider's seat, it is inevitable to reduce the depth of the luggage box.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-mentioned circumstances. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a motorcycle in which component parts can be arranged while effectively utilizing the space on the lower side of a floor tunnel portion.